Many users discover, explore, and/or interact with content through search interfaces. When a user of a computing device submits a search query through a search interface, the search query may be submitted to a search engine. A set of search results, relevant to the search query, may be received from the search engine. The set of search results may be presented through the search interface to the user. Selection of a search result causes the computing device to present a content item associated with the search result.